


Frozen Hope

by Augurey



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Gift Exchange, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey/pseuds/Augurey
Summary: Daenerys wonders if her brother has a warm side, too.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen & Viserys Targaryen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Winter Is Coming... With 100 Words





	Frozen Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DareMe (IncognitoMe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoMe/gifts).



> Hello everyone! This is a Gift for DareMe (IncognitoMe). I've written it for the "Winter is Coming with 100 Words" Gift Exchange. 
> 
> Dear DareMe,  
> It was a pleasure to write for you, even though your request was a challenge for me. I'm not a native English speaker. So, I've written your gift in my language first and translated it with a little help from modern technology. I hope the translation is readable. Also it was not easy to drop lines within just 100 words, but I tried my best. I hope you will like this little snapshot nevertheless. And if you don't like it - I say sorry and will try to do a better job if we ever meet in Gift Exchange again. Have fun! 
> 
> Note: Italic text are Quotes from the Lyrics of "Cold as Ice" by Foreigner

Daenerys looked down. Winter cold stung her eyes, froze her tears. Cheeks burning with frosty pain.

He didn't mean it. Certainly not. Her brother, protector. Only the embers of the awakened dragon. Her fault. But... was that really warmth in Viserys’ eyes? The tracks in the snow moved away. His figure disappeared in swirls of snow. The world a blank white canvas at her feet _._

_I've seen it before, it happens all the time. You're closing the door, you leave the world behind._

He didn't look back. And something in Daenerys cracked - soft as snow.

_You're as cold as ice_


End file.
